1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to games and more particularly to a novel action batter up game apparatus to be played by two players in a competitive manner.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The game of baseball is quite popular among individuals of all ages, with the principle disadvantage of the game being that a great number of individuals are required for playing the same, and that when attempting to play the game with but a few individuals it is necessary to continually run around a large area for retrieving the ball each time it is hit by the batter. This running and retrieval soon tires the normal individual who tires of the game so that, even though enjoying playing of the game, the individuals tire rapidly if sufficient individuals are not present to sufficiently cover the playing field area to avoid unnecessary running of but a few individuals.